Scrapbook Musim Gugur
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Sebelum berpisah, Akari, teman kecil Akashi, menyapkan scrapbook bernunansa musim gugur untuk lelaki itu. Bagaimana cara Akari menyampaikan scrapbook yang ia buat dengan segenap hatinya? *AkashixOC*


Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Scrapbook Musim Gugur

Angin yang berhembus keras menerpa wajah Akari. Gadis itu merapatkan sweater dan syal berwarna merah yang dikenakannya.

"Akari!"

Akari menoleh. Laki-laki berambut merah yang sewarna dengan rambut miliknya sendiri tampak baru saja berlari. Napasnya terengah-engah, keringat menetes didahinya. Laki-laki itu Akashi, sudah mengenalnya sejak masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Akari mendengar lelaki itu berkata dengan nada khawatir, "Ini sudah akhir musim gugur, Akari. Cuaca sudah mulai dingin."

"Aku masih harus mengumpulkan daun-daun _maple_ dulu," Akari berkeras. "Kalau tidak sekarang, menunggu tahun depan benar-benar terlalu lama."

"Untuk apa sih daun-daun _maple_ itu?" tanya Akashi. "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu, aku yakin kau mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Akari tersenyum kecil. "Bukan hal yang aneh, aku yakin."

"Tidak aneh bagimu, aneh bagiku."

Akari menghela napasnya. "Suatu saat kau akan tahu."

"Baiklah, akan kubantu." desah Akashi. Ia berjongkok diatas tanah, memunguti daun-daun _maple_. "Daun seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Akari tersenyum lebar. "Yang penting daunnya bersih, utuh dan belum terkoyak."

"Oh?"

Akashi memungut selembar. "Seperti yang ini? Memangnya kau butuh berapa banyak sih?"

"Yup, seperti yang itu." angguk Akari. "Hm, aku belum tahu butuh berapa, tetapi kukira aku butuh banyak. Ayo bantu aku."

Akashi hanya menurut dan ikut membantu memungut daun-daun _maple_.

-X-

"Midorima, menurutmu, apa yang bisa dibuat dari daun-daun _naple?" _tanya Akashi. "Aku kira tidak ada yang bisa dibuat dari daun yang mengering itu. Hanya bisa menjadi sampah. Benar, kan?"

"Memangnya mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ujar Midorima. "Tidak biasanya."

"Aku hanya... memikirkan apa yang direncanakan Akari." jawab Akashi dengan senyum terkulum.

Midorima tampak kaget dengan ekspresi Akashi. "Akari sudah besar, kau tidak perlu menjaganya atau penasaran dengan segala yang ingin dia lakukan."

"Iya, aku tahu."

Midorima tersenyum. "_Well... _kukira ada sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu apa?" Akashi menyerngit heran.

"Sesuatu dengan hatimu. Mungkin secara tidak sadar kau jatuh cinta pada teman kecilmu itu, Akashi."

"Tidak." elak Akashi. "Jika ada diantara kami yang jatuh cinta, pasti Akari yang jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu."

"Kepadamu?"

"Tidak." elak Akashi lagi.

Midorima hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Dasar manusia egois. Sampai tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri..."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hehehe. Bercanda." kata Midorima sambil tertawa pelan.

-X-

Malam itu, Akari mengumpulkan semua foto kenangannya bersama Akashi, teman kecilnya. Hampir di setiap album foto yang dimilikinya terdapat foto Akashi bersama dirinya. Entah itu hanya foto berdua, atau foto bersama-sama dengan teman-teman di kelas.

Foto yang paling disukai Akari adalah foto saat _study tour _dikelas delapan dua tahun yang lalu, foto yang menampikkkan dirinya dan Akashi. Akari dan Akashi yang tersenyum manis, dan diam-diam tangan lelaki itu merangkul bahunya.

"Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang sempurna." ucap Akari puas.

Lalu, Akari mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Menggunting dan menempel foto-fotonya dengan Akashi dalam sebuah buku berukuran sedang. Tak hanya foto, ia juga menempelkan manik-manik dan daun-daun _maple _sebagai hiasan.

Akari tertawa kecil ketika mengingat Akashi begitu penasaran dengan daun-daun _maple _yang dikumpulkannya. Kemudian, Akari mulai menulis catatan kaki tentang setiap foto yang ditempelkannya.

Sekitar pukul satu malam, Akari baru selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya... membuat _scrapbook _untuk Akashi. Setelah melihat kembali isi _scrapbook_nya, Akari justru meneteskan air mata.

_Aku ingin berada disisimu selamanya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi untuk sementara, Akashi... _pikirnya masih dalam keadaan terisak.

Tidak lama kemudian, Akari jatuh tertidur.

-X-

Ponsel merah Akashi yang bterletak diatas meja berdering dengan keras, cukup mengagetkan pemiliknya yang sedang serius belajar.

"Siapa sih yang menelepon di hari minggu?" keluhnya. Akashi membuka _flap _ponselnya, lalu tersenyum melihat nama 'Akari' yang ada disana.

"_Moshimoshi_?"

"Hey, Akari. Ada apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Kau mau pergi ke taman hiburan, tidak?" tawar Akari. "Hari Minggu ini cerah, loh."

Akashi memandang keluar jendela, menatap langit biru tak berawan. "Baiklah."

"Yosh! Kutunggu dipintu gerbangnya, ya!"

Klik.

Akashi segera memasukkan dompet kedalam saku celananya, juga ponselnya disaku lain. Sesekali tidak belajar dan menghabiskan hari Minggu bersama Akari tidak ada salahnya kan?

-X-

"Aku mau memulai dengan permainan _roller coaster._" kata Akari, membuat Akashi terperanjat. "Kau tidak takut kan, Akashi?"

"Tidak sih..." Akashi menyahut sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi sebelum aku kesini aku makan dulu. Aku hanya tidak ingin perutku terkocok-kocok nanti."

Akari tergelak, lalu tertawa. "Begitu ya? Kalau begitu kita main itu agak siang nanti. Main apa dulu, ya?"

Akashi menunjuk komedi putar yang ada beberapa meter didepan mereka. "Bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Boleh."

Kemudian mereka menaiki komedi putar. Akashi tersenyum iseng, lalu berkata kepada Akari sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Silahkan naik, _hime_."

"Apaan sih..." Akari tak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia menerima uluran tangan Akashi dan menaiki kuda dengan surai berwarna keemasan.

"Anggap saja kita akan berpetualang ke hutan." kata Akashi, lalu menaiki kuda permainan disebelah Akari.

"Boleh juga idemu." ucap Akari, "Yosh! Sekarang kita akan kemana?"

Komedi putar bergerak perlahan, membuat mereka tertawa-tawa. Akashi menatap Akari yang kegirangan, lalu berkata, "Kuserahkan padamu akan kemana, _hime._"

Akari tergelak. "Berhenti menyebutkan _hime _seperti itu!"

-X-

Hari hampir siang, kemudian Akari menarik Akashi menuju _roller coaster _yang sejak tadi pagi ingin dinaikinya. Mereka mulai mengantri, walaupun antrian tampak lebih mengular dari pada permainan lainnya. Akari beralasan, dia bosan dengan permainan yang terkesan _menye-menye._

"Huft... akhirnya kita bisa naik juga, walau dapat dibagian belakang, sih." gumam Akari. Mereka berdua duduk dibagian paling belakang, karena kehabisan tempat dibagian depan.

"Yang terpenting bisa naik, kan?" tanya Akashi, memasang pengamannya.

"Yup."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah terpelanting sana-sini oleh kecepatan yang amat tinggi. Semua yang menaiki _roller coaster _berteriak, tidak ketinggalan Akashi dan Akari.

Dibeberapa kesempatan, Akashi menoleh, memandangi Akari yang berteriak-teriak. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, mungkin karena kecepatan _roller coaster _yang membuatnya menggila, mungkin juga karena melihat Akari yang begitu senang.

Sejak dulu, dirinya terlalu tergantung dengan gadis itu.

Akhirnya, _roller coaster _berhenti juga. Keduanya turun, walau Akari tampak tertawa-tawa, ia jelas merasa pusing. Tubuhnya terhuyung beberapa kali, sehingga Akashi mengiringnya berjalan.

"Baru segini udah pusing?" tanya Akashi.

"Setidaknya aku kan tidak ketakutan menaikinya." jawab Akari sambil tertawa, membiarkan tangannya masih merangkulkan bahu Akashi.

"Iya..." Akashi menghela napasnya, tersenyum. "Kita makan dulu yuk, sudah siang nih."

"Aku tak mau. Masih ada _roller coaster _yang lebih panjang dari yang tadi. Aku mau menaikinya." kata Akari. "Kau seperti Murasakibara temanmu itu. Makan saja yang kau pikirkan."

"Enak saja." dengus Akashi. "Ini memang jam makan siang, lagipula... kau tidak akan kuat menaiki _roller coaster _yang itu. Pasti kau lebih pusing dari yang sekarang."

"Tidak mau." Akari masih menolak mentah-mentah.

Akashi tersenyum masam. "Biar kutraktir, deh."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku mau!" seru Akari, tiba-tiba bersemangat dan melepaskan rangkulan bahunya.

Akashi terkekeh pelan, mengikuti langkah Akari menuju _food court._

-X-

"Sesudah ini, kita tidak bisa main sesuatu yang ekstrem lagi. Perut kita udah penuh, selain itu, sekalipun kamu berani tetapi fisik kamu benar-benar nggak kuat, Akari." tukas Akashi.

"Yah, yah... baiklah." ucap Akari. Mentang-mentang ditraktir, ia memesan _beef steak _seporsi penuh. Dasar cewek. Untung saja uang yang dimiliki Akashi cukup untuk itu.

"Kau mau naik apa lagi?" tanya Akashi.

Akari menaikan kedua bahunya, bingung. "Terserah saja. Sesungguhnya aku agak malas menaiki wahana lagi. Mau istirahat dulu."

"Mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan nanti." kata Akashi.

Akari mengangguk. "Sorenya, kuharap kita bisa naik kincir angin. Melihat _sunset _dari atas."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang sesore itu. Sekitar jam tiga, aku ada urusan di rumah." jawab Akashi. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu."

"Oh ya. Les biola..."

"Hm, benar."

Akari tersenyum maklum. "Kalau begitu, setelah kita berjalan-jalan, kita langsung naik kincir angin saja."

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya." jawab Akari langsung. "Cepat, habiskan makananmu."

Akashi kembali memakan makanan yang dipesannya, sambil sesekali menatap Akari yang berada dihadapannya.

-X-

Setelah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman hiburan, akhirnya Akashi dan Akari menaiki kincir angin. Satu bilik berisi untuk dua sampai tiga sampai empat orang, dan sang petugas tidak keberatan untuk mengisi bilik itu hanya mereka berdua. Akashi juga menyogok petugas dengan beberapa ratus yen, karena ia tidak mau bergabung dengan pasangan maupun orang lain, yang membuat obrolan bersama Akari mungkin akan terasa canggung.

Ketika berada dipuncak kincir angin, mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seluruh taman hiburan yang berwarna-warni dan beragam, juga beberapa pohon-pohon yang sudah menguning. Akari mengeluarkan _scrapbook _yang dibuatnya dari dalam tas, menyerahkannya kepada Akashi.

"Ini... tampak seperti _scrapbook._" ujar Akashi.

Akari mengangguk. Ketika Akashi membukanya, Akari memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat keluar, enggan melihat ekspresi dari Akashi.

Foto pertama, sebuah foto mereka yang sedang bermain bersama ditaman sewaktu TK. Lalu, ada foto sewaktu SD dimana Akashi duduk sebangku dengan Akari karena kehabisan tempat bagi gadis kecil itu. Dan seterusnya, hingga masa remaja mereka sekarang.

"Jadi ini alasanmu mengumpulkan daun _maple_?" tanya Akashi dan dijawab hanya dengan anggukan kepala.

Kincir angin bergerak turun, dan Akashi menatap manik mata Akari lekat-lekat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Besok, aku harus pergi meninggalkan Tokyo. Aku harus ke Amerika karena pekerjaan ayahku, Akashi." ungkap Akari. "Karena itulah aku mengajakmu kesini."

Akashi masih menatap manik mata Akari lekat, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Akari, kenapa nggak bilang dari dulu?"

"Karena aku tdiak mau melihatmu kecewa, lagipula... dalam setahun aku pasti akan kembali." jawab Akari. Dia mengulum bibirnya sejenak, kemudian menatap Akashi. "Aku tidak bisa memberi hadiah ulangtahunmu dibulan Desember nanti, jadi... kuberikan sekarang, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Hening. Bilik mereka sudah berada dibawah, kemudian perlahan-lahan naik kembali. Pandangan Akashi tidak lepas dari Akari, membuat diam-diam gadis itu merasa malu dan gugup.

"Kalau begitu... aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kau pulang kembali, dengan _scrapbook _kenangan ini. Bagaimana?" ucap Akashi. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Akashi..." Akari tidak dapat menahan rasa harunya, ia melompat kecil dan memeluk Akashi. "Aku menyukaimu!"

Akashi tidak berkomentari ucapan Akari yang terakhir, hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan gadis itu.

_Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali, dan saat itu aku akan membalas pernyataanmu tadi, _kata Akashi dalam hati, memandang langit kota Tokyo dari atas puncak kincir angin.

-END-

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Fyuh!

Ide cerita ini dari... dari mana ya? *Bengong* ah, aku sudah lupa ide ini didapat dari mana, yang pasti aku mendapatkan dukungan besar dari teman sekelasku yang penggemar Akashi, juga teman SMPku yang sudah membaca bagian depan cerita ini dan bilang, "Lanjutkan!"

Oh ya, soal fanfictku yang berjudul "Kiseki no Cafe" bagi yang membaca dan mengikuti ceritanya, aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena belum bisa melanjutkan, padahal janjiku adalah _update _seminggu sekali. Aku benar-benar buntu soal idenya, belum mendapatkan inspirasi lagi, jadi... kumohon kesabarannya karena pasti suatu saat akan kulanjutkan :')

Akhir kata, *buset, basa-basinya udah panjang banget!* terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfict ini! Sampai jumpa difanfictku yang lain. _Jaa._

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
